Ragtime
Ragtime is one of the Devil Breakers in Devil May Cry 5. Description Nico creates Ragtime from a chunk of demonic material recovered by V after he defeats the Elder Geryon Knight, though it is not ready for Nero until after he defeats the demonic machine Gilgamesh. It is a complicated mechanical hand in primarily black, silver and gold, with a large triangular band around the wrist and various gears on the forearm. A glowing numeric display is located on the back of the hand. When in use, it unfolds to form a large clock face around the wrist, with the various gears taking up positions around the main circle. A glowing blue clock hand appears within it. File ;Devil May Cry 5 promo site, Character - Nero[http://www.devilmaycry5.com/us/character/nero.html CAPCOM: Devil May Cry 5 Official Site, Character - Nero] English localisation= :This arm was crafted from special materials obtained from a powerful foe. Creates special force fields that warp and slow the flow of time for all within them. Convenient for taking on multiple foes at once, the utility of this Devil Breaker varies based on your play style. |-| Japanese script= :特異な能力を持った敵からエレメントを得て造られた。前方に特殊な力場を造りだし、 :捉えた対象の時間の流れを歪め、スローにする。 :多くの敵を相手にする時に重宝する他、プレイヤーの工夫次第で多彩な使い途のあるブレイカーだ。 ;Nico's Weapon Report - Ragtime English localisation= :Bending the laws of time and space is a hell of a feat, even for someone as awesome as me. But thanks to this Geryon chunk V bought back, I've done it - I've weaponized time itself! :Great, ain't it? AMAZING, aren't I?? :This'll stop even the peskiest demon in its tracks...! Until it wears off, anyway. :Man, processing that material takes some fancy handiwork. I can't make a bunch of these, so use it wisely...and I DO mean WISELY, m'kay? |-| Japanese script= :時間を操るなんて芸当は、さすがの 私にも困難なテーマだったが……。 :Vがもたらした、ゲリュオンの素体 の力でそれが可能になったぞ！嬉しいか？　嬉しいだろう？ :コイツさえあれば 鬱陶 (うっとう) しい悪魔ども を軒並みノロマにできるはずだ。有効時間に限りはあるがな。 :それと、素材の加工に極めて繊細な 作業を要するのが難だ。大量には作れないから大事に使え。大事にな。 Gameplay Ragtime is unlocked at the start of Mission 07: United Front, along with Rawhide. Following this, Ragtimes will spawn randomly in missions along with other Devil Breakers. Despite Nico's statement in the Devil Breaker's file, she can make any number of Ragtimes: rather, her statement reflects it being in the second most expensive price band for Devil Breakers at 2000 , the same as the DLC Pasta Breaker with only the Buster Arm and DLC Sweet Surrender being more expensive. Ragtime is a utility device that is incapable of dealing damage outside of using its Break Away move. It can be used to briefly take enemies out of a fight or deal damage for a brief period without risk, or to extend an enemy's vulnerable state to allow for the use of the Buster Arm or Buster. It is well-suited to a no-damage level run, particularly since it can be used as an "emergency stop" if the Break Age is kept ready. With proper timing, it is also useful against highly evasive enemies such as the Hell Judecca or Fury. The normal fire mode fires either straight ahead or towards the nearest enemy: on impact or after it travels a short distance, a "time sphere" will appear. This sphere will slow down anything caught inside it, including Nero himself if he walks into it. Inside the sphere all actions are slowed, including enemies falling in mid-air. The sphere does not last long before it dissipates, and will collapse immediately if a large enemy touches it. While just throwing out the sphere at such an enemy will do nothing, it does seem that some large enemies will briefly pause if they run into a sphere that is already fully formed. Only one sphere can be placed at a time. The Break Age move, Slow World, is very similar to previous powers of this type in the series (Bangle of Time. Chrono Heart, Quicksilver Style) but functions most like a portable version of the Devil May Cry 4 Chrono Slicer, being of fixed duration and not running on the Devil Trigger gauge. It does not slow Nero's movement and affects all enemies, including bosses. With both functions, if a projectile is in mid-flight inside the field when the effect ends, it will deal increased damage to anything it hits. Movesets Appearances in Other Media ''TEPPEN The Ragtime was added to ''TEPPEN with its "The Devils Awaken" expansion. It is featured in one action card. The illustration for this card is based on an official promotional image released for Devil may Cry 5 which can be seen below. Trivia *"Elder Geryon Type" is written on the knuckle-side edge of the numeric display on the back of Ragtime's hand. *The Ragtime is one of the Devil Breakers featured on Nero's Sentinel figure. Gallery Ragtime's slowed time.jpg|Nero using Ragtime on a Riot Ragtime_concept_DMC5.png|Ragtime's concept art for DMC5 Sentinel Dante & Nero figures PVs (10).jpg|The Ragtime on Nero's Sentinel figure T032.png|''TEPPEN'' card Ragtime Slow Sphere Nero DMC5.gif|Slow Sphere in action Ragtime Slow World Nero DMC5.gif|Slow World in action References ru:Рэгтайм Category:Devil Breakers Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons